powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alpha Formation
''Alpha Formation ''is the first episode and the season premiere of Power Rangers: Alpha Energy. It marks the debut of the Alpha Rangers and the two evil organizations of the series: Rek Pirate Armada and Mestah Hive. Plot When evil is threatening Earth, a wizard called Zosei must recruit five teenagers in order to defend Earth from two evil troops using the energy of five Alpha Crystals and the mythological beasts. Synopsis Out in the space, the space agency NASADA sends a group of four professional researchers and five astronauts to research in the surface of the newly discovered asteroid Lether. The president of NASADA erroneously orders the crew to start drilling the surface of the asteroid, in search of precious rocks that were supposed to exist beneath the asteroid's soil. The plan goes wrong, and the space crew releases by mistake a huge dumpster from the underground of the asteroid. As they open it, lightnings and quakes happen and spirits escape from the dumpster and spread themselves into the air. Back at Earth, the broadcast of the asteroid discovery is being transmitted to the whole country. The young woman Layla McChea watches the streaming from the Ice Cream Bar back at Darkthorne Town, one of the biggest cities in New Jersey. As she realizes what is going on - the spirits being released to the universe once again - she hurries up and runs to somewhere. In this meanwhile, a school trip sponsored by Darkthorne Town High School goes to the Mountain Woods to provide researches. The young lady Victorie Stephano is the guide of the school trip, as she is one of the best students out in the scool and knows very well the Mountain Woods due to her work as a biologic researcher. The longtime friends Colton Kennedy and Andrew Lufrano, the lone girl Hannah Pazzini and the martial arts young teacher Draco Owens are in the tour as well, but as contrary of Victorie, none of them are actually interested in it. Back to the space, the evil spirits divide into two. One of them materalizes a huge beehive and the hive mysteriously teleports from mid-space to somewhere unknown. The other group of spirits enter inside the four researchers' bodies, turning their personality to evil. The couple responsible for the scavenge mission is turned into Queen Vaniax and King Veniess, respectively. The other two are transformed into Princess Demotyx and General Fierco. The five austronauts watch everything in horror, and try to get away, but are catchen up by the evil crew and sealed away in the asteroid's surface. At Earth, Layla races into Mountain Woods, where she enters a cave which heads to an underground operation base. A living floating head wizard called Zosei opens his eyes, as the lights around the Operation Center shine bright in unity. A robotic voice is heard and Layla turns around to see Beta 1, a red-and-yellow colored small robot, working at high speed. Layla advices Zosei about what happened to the two evil organizations and Zosei immediately orders Beta 1 to recruit the five closest teenagers to the Operation Center. Draco, Victorie, Andrew, Hannah and Colton, a group of five teen adults who were passing by Mountain Woods in a school trip, are teleported directly to the Operation Center where they stare shocked at Zosar, Beta 1 and Layla. Zosei tells them about the story of his predecessor Zesar, the Alpha Crystals and the mythological beasts, and how Earth is in danger. He informs the five teenagers that they are Earth's last hope and they must accept the power of the five power crystals and become Power Rangers Alpha Energy! Victorie is the first one to agree and proudly accepts the pink Alpha Crystal, thus becoming the Pink Alpha Ranger. Andrew, Colton and Draco also accept the red, black and blue Alpha Crystals respectively. Hannah is hesitant in accepting the yellow Crystal at first, but soon joins the other four rangers. They high-five and Beta 1 teleports them to action, as Mestah Hive - one of the two evil spirits organizations - released one of their allies, the Destructio, to attack Earth and plant the seed of evil in the planet. The rangers come and quickly destroy the monster after some fight using their Powers Blasters, powered up by the mythologic headders. The episode ends with Zosei thanking and greeting the rangers as they high-five and vow never to surrender to forces of evil. Characters Rangers Other *Zosei *Beta 1 *Layla McChea *Rek Pirate Armada *Mestah Hive *Destructio Notes *First appearance of the Alpha Rangers, and main allies Zosei, Beta 1 and Layla McChea. *First appearance of the two main evil organizations as well. *First appearance of the Power Blasters. *The rangers' fight against Destructio was edited to cut off the foot soldiers and make it appear that Destructio was destroyed by the Power Blasters. See Also *Epic 1: The Gosei Angels Descend - Super Sentai counterpart in Goseiger. (introducing the characters, fight footage) Category:Power Rangers: Alpha Energy Category:Episode Category:Season Premiere